


The Box That Holds a Storm

by Klefki



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Rating might go up, some whump in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klefki/pseuds/Klefki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Pandorica holds the most dangerous creature from the Time War. When the Pandorica opens, will Torchwood be prepared to imprison this being and put it back in its cell? Or will a certain blonde want to calm the storm? 10Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box That Holds a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded and edited this fanfic for AO3. I didn't like the direction of the story how I first wrote it, but I couldn't give up this idea. I have a clearer view in my head for how I want this story to go now. Also, I'm up for if a beta reader would like to help me out. Anyways enjoy and thanks for reading!

Long ago, a great and powerful race called the Time Lords discovered the secrets to traveling in time and space. These beings were a largely peaceful society and asserted that no Time Lord shall meddle in the events of time. They would just spend lives being the peaceful watchers over the universe.  
However, other races feared or envied the power that the Time Lords controlled. One race, was the Daleks. They sought the power of time and space travel in order to achieve their dream of wiping out anything that was not a Dalek. What was thought to be a small war became known as the Last Great Time War. This war has spanned over different parts of history throughout time and space. The Daleks were destroyed and made extinct, but that was not enough for the Time Lords. The war has turned the nonintrusive Time Lords into power-hungry monsters and they became feared just as much as the Daleks, if not more. In order to combat them, the Time Agency was established. It was ran by mainly humans, but the purpose of the Time Agency was to end the bloodshed. After years of unsuccessful attempts to fight the Time Lords, the Time Agency found a solution to destroy them with a chemical that inhibits regeneration. With the combined efforts of the Time Agency and its allies, the Time Lords were wiped out including their home planet. The Time Agency made sure to erase any damage to the time stream that may have been caused by the war. Human history has been reconfigured back to its natural state and any memories of seeing an intergalactic battle has been erased. All that survives of the Time War lies within a box…  
Rose Tyler worked with her father at the Torchwood One in London. Her father was the overseer and the man in charge of operations. Rose, only nineteen years old, insisted on working with her dad in the business defending the Earth from threats both alien and human. Currently, Rose was defending the Earth from alien creatures and was part of a team.  
Currently, she and her said team are tracking down any suspicious activity.  
“All right, I have three signals of non-human tech. Rose, you head southeast. Ace, you head west. I’ll head north.” Rose’s partner, Mickey explained to the team on his mobile.  
“What is it this time, the Slitheen or Sontarans?” Rose asked.  
“It’s better than chasing after that Kandy-Man guy.” Ace replied.  
“Yeah, you had a lot of fun with those explosives, so it wasn’t all bad to you.”  
“True.”  
Getting closer to the signal, Rose slowed down and tried to make her presence less known to the source. Peeking out from the corner, Rose spotted him. It was a man in a long navy blue coat. He seemed to be looking for someone. Out of the earth, a Silurian made its way out of the ground and greeted this man. Eavesdropping, Rose heard their conversation:  
“I have this nuclear fusion power source that I am willing to sell to you that is in good shape. I’m willing to give you a low price for it.” The man offered.  
“On behalf of my people, I want to know if it is good working condition. We want to be able to use this kind of technology to further our kind.” The reptile-looking creature responded.  
Rose froze. This man was giving these things a device that is essentially a miniature sun that is powerful enough to give more than millions of volts of energy to power any device.  
“Catch is, my object is in Russia right now and you have about 8 hours to decide. I’m a very busy man, and I have other matters to deal with.” The man replied.  
“All right. I’ll send you a payment for the power source.”  
That is when she realized she needed to step in. Walking in armed with her shock gun, she yelled, “Stop where you are!”  
The Silurian hissed, “You set me up to get killed? I should have never trusted to make business with you.”  
“I don’t even know her! She turned up out of nowhere! I swear to you, that I am telling the truth!”  
The Silurian escaped back to where it came from and it was just Rose and the strange man.  
Rose was holding her gun at the man, “Why are you doing business with the enemy?”  
“Relax. I know about your two species haven’t settled your disputes yet. I am a human myself. I know what would happen if they got the generator. That’s why I placed it in Russia. There’s going to be a meteor that strikes it, so after they’ve paid me they’ll get a freak message that a meteor damaged their purchase. It’s a con. I’m a con-man! I just want to get out of the 21st century, so I can get back to my life.”  
“What meteor, what are you talking about?”  
“Look, I’m stuck here. I know from your tech, that you’re not exactly an ordinary 21st century human. I’m a Time Agent and my vortex manipulator has burned out.” The man explained and showed his wrist. The device was a leather strap with some technology not from this century.  
“So, do you have a name or something?” Rose asked.  
“Captain Jack Harkness.” The man- Jack, grinned.  
Rose blushed, “My name is Rose. I work for Torchwood. I defend the Earth with my team and we study alien tech.”  
“Torchwood might have something to fix my vortex manipulator. Do you mind if I come with? I actually work for Torchwood, at least the Torchwood from the future.” He smiled.  
“Really? Do you have a Torchwood ID?” Rose questions.  
Jack grabbed a wallet from his coat and showed his Torchwood ID. Rose looked at it and although the date was set in the future, the logo and everything else about it seemed to be legit. Rose decided to take him to Torchwood and show him around.  
“So, here at Torchwood, we have different areas: the alien containment area, weapons and technology, and logistics.” Rose explained.  
“Alright, lead me around!”  
Rose did not want to show Jack the weapons, in case if he were lying about his alignment, so she decided to show him what kind of creatures they have contained.  
“First, I want to show you what my team encounters.”  
They walked through the corridor and each containment area was ranked by hostility and intelligence. Rank 1 was for least worries and Rank 10 for highest possible security.  
“What kind of creature do you suppose you put in Rank 10? The Torchwood in my time doesn’t have anything ranked 10, the highest that we’ve documented was ranked 9∆84” Jack asked.  
Rose only remembers one time that she went into that room. It was when she was twelve years old and she wandered around Torchwood. She begged her dad to see what the biggest and baddest thing in the world or possibly universe could be. Her memories are cloudy, but what she remembers is the sound of many screaming inside her head. She had flashes of fires, ash, and a burnt orange sky.  
“Something strange, but dangerous. We shouldn’t be near it.”  
“Where’s your sense of adventure? Can you even tell me what species it is?”  
“I’m not sure, I don’t remember seeing anything at all in there.”  
“I’ve been around quite a few galaxies, I might know what’s in there.”  
Jack decided to go into the Rank 10 room to see if he could identify what was stored inside and Rose followed him.  
When he stepped inside, they were in a large open room with an ancient looking cube in the center.  
“Wait a sec, I don’t have any visions like what happened last time I was here.” Rose exasperated.  
“This cube’s resonating a telepathic field. Children are more susceptible to it. This cube’s not just any old cube, Rose.” Jack looked at her.  
“What could it be from?”  
“I’ve only read this up from the files from the Time Agency. This technology is the same kind used in the Time War.”  
“Time War?”  
“Big intergalactic war that transcended time and space. It’s been erased from memory to help preserve the time stream. Only the Time Agency has kept the memory alive.”  
“So this thing came from this huge war and it’s been here ever since?” Rose questioned.  
“I think it’s a prison cell, this thing’s radiating a bunch of energy. Whatever’s in there wants out badly and has been in there for who knows how long. We can translate the inscriptions on the outside to know some idea of what this is.”  
Rose shuddered to know what was in there. It was strange being in this room after seven years and looking at this thing in the room instead of crying and wanting to get out.  
“Wait a sec, the telepathic field is getting much stronger.” Jack exclaimed as he examined it with his futuristic technology.  
The visions started returning to Rose. She heard the screams again, she saw these beings grow sick, getting bombed and she heard a voice yell, “I can’t save them! I should have been the one to die in the first place!”  
Rose clutched her head in pain and fell to the floor.


End file.
